Great Valley Wedding
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Littlefoot and Ali get married. Spike and Ducky find mates and also have kids.


Great Valley Wedding

Ali had returned to the Great Valley. It had been six years since she and Littlefoot cured Grandpa and four years since Rhett first arrived in the Great Valley. Old one was too old to migrate and moved permanently to the Great Valley. Bron also moved his herd into the Great Valley.

Littlefoot was now 20 feet long. When Littlefoot saw Ali she was more beautiful than he ever remembered. Littlefoot and Ali went to Grandpa and asked "Grandpa, will you perform our mating ceremony?" Grandpa was excited "It would be an honor." He replied.

The next day Grandpa called a meeting and the whole valley showed up. Grandpa said "I have a very special announcement. Littlefoot and Ali will have their mating ceremony." Littlefoot and Ali approached the center of the meeting circle and Littlefoot said "Ali, you were the first longneck I met after my mother died. From that moment I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. I have spent every moment thinking of our life together." Ali said "Littlefoot, ever since I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You give my life purpose and meaning. My life means nothing if you are not in it." Grandpa asked "Littlefoot, do you take Ali to be your mate for as long as you live?" Littlefoot answered "Yes." Grandpa asked "Ali, do you take Littlefoot to be your mate for as long as you live?" Ali answered "Yes." Grandpa said "You may now kiss your mate." Littlefoot and Ali kissed for several minutes. Their tongues wrestled inside each others mouths. The love between them caused Littlefoot's member to extend and harden. The mating part of the mating ceremony was about to begin.

Ali raised her tail and Littlefoot licked her hole. Ali gave a low moan. Littlefoot mounted Ali and put his member inside her causing Ali to moan louder. Littlefoot went faster and faster until he released his seed. After they were finished Ali licked Littlefoot's member. Grandma and Grandpa smiled thinking about the great grandchildren on the way.

The gang gathered around Littlefoot and Ali. Everyone was surprised there was a light purple spiketail standing next to Spike. She introduced herself "My name is Tally and I'm Tibby's sister." Tibby said "Mating ceremony fun. Tibby liked watching mating." Cera said "That was sick did you have to mate in front of the whole Valley." Petrie said "That part of mating ceremony." Spike said "That was amazing Littlefoot and Ali."

A few days later Ali was feeling sick and went to vomit in the sinking sand. Littlefoot said "Ali, you're pregnant." Ali smiled and nodded. Bron, Julie and Littlefoot's grandparents were eating breakfast when Ali and Littlefoot joined them. Littlefoot's grandparents shared a tree. Bron and Julie shared another tree and Littlefoot ate another tree. Ali ate two trees.

Ali looked for a nest and found a nice spot near some trees and ferns. Ali made the nest by digging a hole and waited to lay her eggs. Ali's ovipositor extended and she knew the eggs would soon be laid. Littlefoot came to look at the nest and Ali squatted preparing to lay the eggs. As Ali laid the first egg her ovipositor bulged showing the egg slowly sliding into the nest. After Ali finished laying the eggs she looked at the nest and Littlefoot and Ali smiled looking at the four eggs in the nest.

Spike and Tally mated. Tally rolled onto her side pointing her plates away from Spike and Spike mounted her with his front legs above Tally's neck. Ellen watched her daughter mate and congratulated their mating. Ellen said to Tally "Don't expect a big nest. Spike is twice your size so you might only have a single egg." Tally said "Mom, I don't care about a big nest I just want Spike to be a dad." Spike licked Tally and she purred.

Ducky also found a mate his name was Lars and he was a male Ducky. Ducky was as tall as Ruby who was an adult by now. Ducky was excited Spike mated and also wanted kids. Ducky was curious about Tally and said "I never saw you before." Tally said "Mom said that after Spike found enough food when our herd came to the Great Valley our leader mated with mom and I hatched. Tibby wouldn't stop talking about Spike and our leader who is also my dad said I hatched so I could mate with Spike to thank him for saving the herd." Spike smiled after hearing Tally's story.

One day Tally was eating when she noticed a small bump when she looked at her tail. Tally took a closer look before telling Spike the news. Tally said "I'm pregnant." Tally and Spike went to Ali's nest and told Littlefoot and Ali that they were expecting a baby. Littlefoot said "That's wonderful; our kids will have someone to play with."

Tally made a nest in the forest and gathered small pebbles. Spike arranged the pebbles to cover the bottom of the nest just like the nest he hatched from. Tally was getting uncomfortable she was about to lay the egg. The egg started to emerge but due to Tally being half the size of Spike she had to push to lay the egg. Tally looked at the egg before taking a nap from the exhaustion of laying the egg.

Tibby told Ducky that Tally laid her egg and Ducky went to the nest to take a look. Ducky remembered when she found Spike's egg and helped him hatch. Spike was happy to see Ducky and Ducky was excited Spike would be a dad.

Spike asked "Ducky are you having babies?" Ducky answered "We haven't mated yet and being a mommy sounds like fun." Ducky and Lars mated after talking about babies in front of Spike and Tally. Ducky and Spike knew swimmers have big nests and if Ducky was pregnant there would be a lot of baby swimmers in the Great Valley.

The next day Ducky went for a drink and felt it harder to get a drink. Ducky felt her stomach and found she was pregnant. She told Lars and Spike the news. Ducky built her nest next to Spike and Spike was happy his sister was having babies.

Ozzy and Strut were looking for eggs to eat when they found a nest. They talked about which egg to steal. Strut said "Look there is an egg in this nest." Ozzy said "If we steal that egg the parents will know it is missing." Ozzy and Strut looked around. Strut said "These dinosaurs look familiar." Ozzy said "Yes, those little kids who chased us out of the Great Valley have all grown up."

Ozzy and Strut hid in some bushes and prepared to steal Spike's baby. Ozzy looked at the nest and a very angry Spike was staring back at them. Spike shouted "Touch the egg and you die!" Strut said "What are you thinking we are going to die." Ozzy confident that he could outrun a spiketail swiped the egg. Spike chased them into the forest and pumped his plates with blood. Ozzy underestimated Spike's speed and was quickly cornered. Strut said "Now you will see a spiketail in action."

Ozzy said "You won't kill me without killing your baby." Spike laughed at Ozzy's ignorance. Ozzy used the egg to shield himself from Spike's tail but Spike snapped Ozzy's neck with his beak. Strut took the egg from Ozzy and returned it to Tally's nest.

A loud scream could be herd from the forest and Littlefoot went to investigate. What Littlefoot saw was Spike throwing Ozzy's body in the air and hitting it with his tail. Spike dragged the body out of the forest with holes in it from his tail. Spike told Littlefoot that Ozzy stole the egg from his nest and used it as a shield to protect himself but he snapped his neck before hitting him with his tail a few times.

Spike was near Ali's nest when an egg started to move. The family gathered around the nest when cracks appeared and a blue female emerged. Littlefoot named the girl Emma. The next egg to hatch was a blue male who Ali named Eli. The third egg was a brown male who Littlefoot named Dave and the last egg was a pink female who Ali named Ashley.

The family started licking the babies and the babies squeaked in appreciation. Littlefoot took his kids to meet his friends. Ducky showed up even though she was pregnant. After meeting Littlefoot and Ali's kids Ducky felt the pain in her stomach get stronger and she went to her nest. Ducky was about to lay her eggs and all her friends came to watch.

Ducky started laying her eggs. With each push another egg was laid. After Ducky finished laying her eggs everyone looked at the nest and saw 10 eggs. Spike licked Ducky to show how happy he was for his sister.

Ali said "Littlefoot our babies watched Ducky lay her eggs. Hatchlings should never watch something like that." Littlefoot said "The babies are curious they got that from me." The babies squeaked about having more friends to play with.

Tally and Spike were looking at the egg when the egg cracked. A lime green head emerged and Spike and Tally were happy the baby was hatching. The hind legs broke the bottom half of the egg and everyone could see it was a girl. Spike named the girl Kaila and she climbed on Spike's head.

Emma, Eli, Dave, Ashley and Kaila played tag and had fun running around their parents. The kids slid down Bron's back into a pile of treestars. Kaila started eating the pile of treestars and Spike said "Just like daddy. She has my appetite." Spike smiled with relief knowing that his friend's adventures were over.

A month later Ducky's eggs hatched and there were five sets of twins. Three sets of twins were girls and two sets of twins were boys. Lars and Ducky nuzzled the kids and Spike licked them. Ducky's kids liked swimming in the water and the other kids chased each other around the edge of the water.


End file.
